Known video editing software allows a user to modify a video and/or combine another video with the video. The process involves collecting video(s) on a mobile device or a desktop computer associated with the video editing software. The video editing software can then output edited video based on the collected video(s). A user may share the output video with others by email, a message board, a video sharing website like YouTube®, or the like.